


Beget, My Beauty

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (yes it does need to be said twice), All I know is AU, Also a completely unnecessary tag for the congruent hotness of Sebastian, Claude is a dick, Claude is a dickhead, Demons are way too cocky and it’s detrimental to their health, Feminine Pronouns for the gorgeous Ms. Sutcliff, Fight scenes are not my forte, Gen, Grell herself, Grell likes pretty things, Grell might have a thing for Alois, Grell spares someone (no I’m not joking), Grell warrants her own warning, Ha!, M/M, Maternal Grell (sort of), Might become a multi-chapter story, Ronald - Freeform, Sebas-chan where for art thou Sebas-chan?, Someone you know?, Who’s canon?, William Emphasis on the T. Spears, William has a stick up his (fine) ass, and any other fine men/women in this work of fiction, and deserves to die, and no I’m not hating, cause not even Grell knows and she’s a flirt, emphasis on Might, hey that rhymed!, simply stating, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Grell falls in love with him immediately. After she rids herself of the white-haired tart, she runs to the boy, just in time to see him confess his love. She saves him, of course. So, what lies in store for Grell and Alois?





	Beget, My Beauty

Grell sneaks in the carriage door as the maid turns it. The boy inside is crumpled over in pain, a deep wound in his stomach. His handsome features are twisted in pain. She takes a moment to watch him, captivated, before smiling.

 

 “Hello!” She greeted, waving enthusiastically. She really did have to thank him. It had been so long since she had been out of the office, and because of him and his dysfunctional soul she was free! Oh, it made her want to giggle just thinking of everything she could do once she dealt with him. My, if she was fast she might even be able to stop by the brat’s manor and see Sebas-chan!

 

“Who are you?” Her assignment (Jim, something?) asked, gritting his teeth. Grell pouted, blowing a random piece of hair out of her face.

 

 _What a bore!_  She thought sadly, before sighing. “What a shame! Babes in arms are no fun at all!” She told him sternly, before withdrawing his record from her jacket. “We’ll do this quickly then. Hmmm, let’s see. Jim Macken? That’s your real name.” Grell wrinkled her nose. “My what a dreary name. Not that it matters. After all,” She leaned closer to him with a wink, “you are at Death’s grim door. Aren’t you?” The boy let out a gasp at her closeness, his bright blue eyes growing big.

Grell wondered for a moment what those eyes would look like blown wide with ecstasy, before chastising herself. _Bad Grell! What would William think?_ Ugh, it made her skull ache just thinking of his reaction.

 

“Now, normally I wouldn’t leave the office for something like this. But,” Grell added at the confused stare she got, “as it happens we have a teensy issue with your soul.” She explained. A sudden crack from the top of the carriage made her look up, and she watched as two hands dug into the top and crushed it.

She swallowed. “Oh. This looks bad.” She whispered to herself. The top of the carriage was ripped off, and Grell looked up to see the little maid that was controlling the carriage earlier. Power poured off the woman in waves, and despite her unease Grell rolled her eyes at the display.

“Ugh. I just knew it was a demon.” She sneered at the boy. “You’re not just a pretty face, then?” She asked rhetorically. She eyed up the little maid, taking in her power levels as she spoke. “Where did you get something like her?” _Damn, she’s as strong as me._

 

“Hannah!” Jim ( _Such an unbecoming name for such a beautiful child_ ) called out. _And my, what an enchanting voice._ “Kill ginger here, would you?” He ordered, holding a hand to his bleeding stomach. _How interesting! The child is cruel. What a shame he comes with a demon attached._

 _Still, I might not survive if this comes down to a fight._ Grell held her hands up, attempting to placate young Mr. Macken.

 

“I don’t want to fight, I-“ She started to say. The demon barreled into her before she could finish her sentence. The carriage around her was obliterated, and she hurriedly jumped out of the way. From the smoke she could make out the demon woman coming toward her, and she sighed before summoning her death scythe.

“Oh, alright then. But, I better be getting overtime for this!” She muttered, before charging toward the white-haired demon.

She swung at her, and her chainsaw just grazed her dress as she moved away. Damn it. Grell hated it when they dodged.

 

“Is he that worthy of a meal? Enough to die for?” She asked, swinging her chainsaw toward ‘Hannah’.

 

“Not my meal, Reaper.” The demon replied calmly, dodging.

 

“Oh?” Grell hummed. “Why then, are you protecting him?”  She snarled as the bitch tried to barrel into her. She had just barely managed to move away in time. 

  
“Just because he isn’t my meal,” The demon sliced into her thigh, making her hiss in pain,“doesn’t mean he’s not my master!” She finished. She kicked Grell into the tree before pushing her against it.

‘Hannah’ seemed to think she had the upper hand and it made Grell suppress a grin. That’s the thing with Demons. They were far to arrogant. Flipping them around, she shoved her death scythe threw the woman’s stomach. Her eyes went wide with fear, and Grell gave her a bloodthirsty grin as she ripped it from her stomach. 

 

 “A little maid like you should know better then to go causing me trouble.” She told the pained woman. She debated killing her for a moment, before sighing. She kneeled so she was looking into the demon’s eyes, tilting her face so she met her own sickly green ones. “Remember this day, for it is the day I, Grell Sutcliff beat you, and _spared_ you.” She hit the demon with the butt of her weapon and watched as she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

She looks around and sees a trail of blood. It seemed Jim had tried to flee. Flicking her hair out of her face, she followed the trail and came across not only Jim, but _another_ demon. She watches as he confesses his love.

 

_Maybe it is the thought of something so beautiful going to waste._

 

_Maybe it is because the demon reminds her of Will and Sebastian, the same distain on his face etched in their features as she tells them again and again ‘I love you, Will. I love you, Sebas-chan’, their dislike so strong they can’t hear what she’s really saying (Need me, love me, want me please)._

 

_Maybe it is because of the way the demon holds that beautiful boy’s head, only cruelty in his eyes as the child grovels ( **He is like you**_ , her mind whispers. _)._

 

_Maybe it is because an eternity of unrequited love has been lonelier then she dares admit._

 

_Maybe it’s because she’s bored._

 

It could be all those reasons or none of them, but either way Grell **_interferes_** for the first time since Angelina. 

 

She darts toward the man and sawed through his hand that was touching Jim (and really, she would have to find him a new name. Jim. How _common_ ). The demon let out a howl of pain, clutching at the stump where his arm was before turning to him with a hiss.

  
“Claude!” The brat cried, reaching toward the demon. How irritating. Didn’t the brat know she was trying to save him? Crouching in front of him, she watched at the spider demon tried to grab the child’s hand, only to hiss as she swung at him again before moving in front of the boy.

 

“I am much, much stronger and older then you, Spider.” She growled at the demon. Truthfully, she was lightheaded from blood loss and her energy levels were at an all time low (plus, to add insult to injury there was twigs and mud and god knows what else in her hair). Now was the worse time to fight another demon. And by the look in his eyes, he knew it.

 

“Mine!” He hissed at her, before running at her. She backed away, and he being the Spider he was chased after her. He was faster, and stronger then her at the moment. But he was also-

 

_Right where I wanted him!_

 

Grell raised her chainsaw just as he pounced. He fell right onto it, his own weight and  making him sink easily onto the unmoving blade. She flicked the switch, and blood flew in the air. The demon let out a pained moan, spurting her with his blood. Grinning, she pushed her chainsaw deeper into his chest watching as it cut through tendon and bones. He fell to the ground with a gurgle.

 

Jim let out a cry as he fell and tried to crawl to the demon, crying out.

 

“CLAUDE!” He screamed.

 

The demon’s eyes moved toward his bleeding form and an arm weakly reached out to the child.  

 

“Your Highness…” The demon whimpered. Jim tried to stand and, just barely succeeding and pitched forward. Grell caught him before he got to close, wrapping her arms around him and stopping him from getting closer. He weakly hit at her arms, trying to reach the demon as it's eyes slid closed. She waited until his chest stopped moving and his cinematic record unraveled to let Jim go. He fell into the dirt with a thump, staring at the dead demon’s body.

 

She made short work of his record as Jim sobbed. She banished her death scythe before kneeling to look the boy in the eye.

 

“There now, Darling.” She soothes, before ignoring his flinch at her touch and running a hand through his blond hair. Blood streaked his locks where she touched him, and she was once again in awe of the beautiful creature before her. And he really is beautiful, even with tears and snot running freely down his face. There is pain in those eyes, and they are heartbroken as gathers him in her arms, one of his hands still reaching out to the dead demon.

 

“Are you going to kill me now?” He asked, looking up into her eyes. There is no defiance or fear in them like earlier. No fight left. Now there is merely resignation. _How interesting. A child as pretty as him, so broken. Yes, very interesting._

She laughs, the loud noise echoing in the silent night.

 

“Don’t-Laugh at me.” Jim tells her, danger in his tone even as he gasped in pain. _Ooh, feisty_. “If you aren’t going to kill me, what are you doing then?” He questioned, gazing still at the spider demon’s body.

 

Grell’s teeth shine in the night as she smiles.

 

“Saving you, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, shortly after posting The Time for Airs Is Gone Now, Love I really wanted too to write about Grell, the lovely lady she is. I find myself utterly enraptured by her character, and after watching Alois die, thought to myself: Hey, Grell is there, right? What the hell is she doing while Claude (may he burn forevermore) is killing Alois? She already incapacitated Hannah.Thus, this (combined with my soft spot for Alois, the terrible pretty wretched boy he is) was born! I don’t know if I’ll be able to do something after, but I faintly have an outline for a next chapter. Would you guys be interested in that? Let me know, yeah?
> 
> Also, so very sorry for any mistakes I make. I swear that I go through these at least a thousand times before posting, but something always makes it through somehow. It annoys me to no end, but alas I am forever Un-betaed! Woe is me!
> 
> Also, also, I’m not really good at fight scenes. I mean, I tried! But, if it isn’t good please don’t hate me?


End file.
